Per cysephone Jackson and the Lightning thief
by storyreader21
Summary: Percy is more than just a son of Poseidon, he is also the adopted kitsune daughter of Hestia. How will this change things, when at first Percy doesn't even know his birth form is a demigod.
1. Chapter 1

**Per cy/sephone Jackson and the lightning thief**

 **I do not own the Percy Jackson series.**

 **Until the battle with Mrs. Dodds the story is mostly from the book before beginning to change, but still follows the book.**

 **The information about kitsune is from the internet, and a few things of my own creation for this story**.

 **Chapter 1: I vaporize my prealgebra teacher.**

My name is Percy Jackson.

I'm twelve years old. Until a few months ago I was a boarding student at Yancy Academy, a private school for troubled kids in upstate New York.

Am I a troubled kid?

Yeah, you could say that.

I could start anytime in my short life to prove it, but things really started last May, _ when our sixth grade class took a field trip to Manhattan _ twenty eight mental case kids, and two teachers on a yellow school bus, heading to the metropolian museum of art to look at Greek and Roman stuff.

I know _ sounds like torture. Most Yancy field trips were.

But Mr. Brunner, our Latin teacher, was leading the trip. So I had hopes.

Mr. Brunner was this middle aged guy in a motorized wheelchair. He had thin hair, and a scruffy beard and a frayed tweed jacket, which always smelled like coffee. You wouldn't think he'd be cool, but he told stories, and jokes, and let us play in class. He also had this awesome collection of Roman Armor and weapons. So he was the only teacher whose class didn't put me to sleep.

I hoped the trip would be okay. At least, I hoped for once I wouldn't get in trouble.

Boy, was I wrong.

See bad things happen to me on field trips. Like at my fifth grade school, when we went to the Saratoga Battlefield. I had this accident with the revolutionary war cannon. I wasn't aiming for the school bus, but of course I got expelled anyway. And before that, at my fourth grade school, when we took a behind the scenes tour of the marine world shark pool. I sort of hit the wrong lever on the catwalk, and our class took an unplanned swim. And the time before that... Well you get the idea.

This trip I was determined to be good.

All the way into the city, I put up with Nancy Bobofit, the freckly red-headed kleptomaniac girl,hitting my best friend Grover in the back of the head with chunks of Peanut butter-and-ketchup sandwich.

Grover was an easy target. He was scrawny. He cried when he got frustrated. He must of been held back several grades, because he was the only sixth grader with acne and the start of a wispy beard on his chin. On top of all that he was crippled. He had a note excusing him from PE for the rest of his life because he had some kind of muscular disease in his legs. He walked funny, like every step hurt him, but don't let that fool you. You should of seen him run when it was enchilada day in the cafeteria.

Anyway, Nancy Bobofit was throwing wads of sandwich that stuck in his curly brown hair, and she knew I couldn't do anything back to her because i was already on probation. The headmaster had threatened me with death by in school suspension if anything, bad, embarrassing, or even mildly entertaining happened on this trip.

"I'm going to kill her." I mumbled.

Grover tried to calm me down. "It's okay I like peanut butter."

He dodged another price of Nancy's lunch.

"That's it." I started to get up, but Grover pulled me back to my seat.

"You're already on probation." He reminded me. "You know who'll get blamed if anything happens."

Looking back on it, I wish I'd decked Nancy Bobofit right then and there. In-school suspension would of been nothing compared to what I was about to get myself into.

Mr. Brunner led the museum tour.

He rode up front in his wheelchair, guiding us through the big echoey galleries, past marble statues and glass cases full of really old black-and-orange pottery.

It blew my mind that this stuff had survived for two thousand, three thousand years.

He gathered us around a thirteen foot tall stone column with a big Sphinx on top, and started telling how it was a grave marker, a stele, for a girl about our age. He told us about the carving on the sides. I was trying to listen to what he had to say, because it was kind of interesting, but everybody around me was talking, and Everytime i told them to shut up the other teacher chaperone, Mrs. Dodds, would give me the evil eye.

Mrs. Dodds was this little math teacher from Georgia who always sore a black leather jacket, even though she was fifty years old. She looked mean enough to ride a Harley right into your locker. She had come to Yancy halfway through the year, when our last teacher had a nervous breakdown.

From her first day, Mrs. Dodds loved Nancy Bobofit and figured I was devil spawn. She would point her crooked finger at me and say "Now, honey." Real sweet, and I knew I was going to get after school detention for a month.

One time, iafter she had me erase answers out of old, math workbooks until midnight, I jokingly told Grover I didn't think Mrs. Dodds was human. He looked at me, real serious, and said "You're absolutely right." Unfortunately i just thought he said that because scares him.

If. Brunner kept talking about Greek Funeral art.

Finally, Nancy Bobofit snickered something about the naked guy on the stele, and I turned around and said "Will you shut up?"

It came out louder then I meant it to.

The whole group laughed. Mr. Brunner stopped his story.

"Mr. Jackson." He said. "Did you have a comment?"

My face was totally red. I said. "No sir."

Mr. Brunner pointed to one of the pictures on the stele. "Perhaps you'll tell us what this picture represents?" I looked at the carving, and felt a flush of relief, because I actually recognized it. "That's Kronos eating his kids right?"

"Yes." If. Brunner said, obviously not satisfied. "And he did this because...?"

"Well." I started knowing this, "Kronos was the king Titan, and he didn't trust his kids who were the gods. So he ate them, but his wife Rhea hid baby Zeus, and gave him a rock to eat instead, and later when Zeus grew up, he tricked his dad, Kronos into barfing up his brothers and sisters -"

"Eeew!" Said one of the girls behind me.

"-and so there was a big fight between the gods and titans and the gods won."

Some snickers from the group.

Behind me , Nancy Bobofit mumbled to a friend. "Like it's going to use this in real life. Like it's going to say on our job applications 'Please explain why Kronos ate his kids.'"

"And why, Mr. Jackson," Mr. Brunner said. "To paraphrase miss Bobofit's excellent question, does this matter in real life?"

"Busted." Grover muttered.

"Shut up." Nancy hissed, her face even brighter red then her hair.

At least Nancy got packed too. Mr. Brunner was the only one who ever caught her saying anything wrong. He had radar ears.

I thought about his question, and shrugged, "I don't know." And I didn't know how it mattered in mortal life.

"I see." Mr. Brunner looked disappointed. "Well half credit mr. Jackson. Zeus did indeed feed Kronos a mixture of mustard and wine, which made him disgorge his other children, who of course, being immortal gods, had been living and growing up completely undigested in the Titans stomach. The gods defeated their father, sliced him to pieces with his scythe, and scattered his remains in Tartarus, the darkest part of the underworld. On that happy note, it's time for lunch. Mrs. Dodds, would you lead us back outside?"

The class drifted off , the girls holding their stomachs, the guys pushing each other around and acting like doofuses.

Grover and I were about to follow when Mr. Brunner said "Mr. Jackson."

I knew that was coming

I told Grover to keep going, then I turned toward Mr. Brunner. "Sir?"

Mr. Brunner had this look that wouldn't let you go -intense brown eyes that could have been a thousand years,old and had seen everything.

"You must learn the answer to my question." Mr. Brunner told me.

"About the Titans?"

"About real life, and how your studies apply to it."

"Oh."

"What you learn from me," he said "is vitally important. I expect to treat it as such. I will accept only the best from you Percy Jackson."

I wanted to get angry. This guy pushed me so hard.

I mean sure, it was kind of cool on tournament days. When he dressed up in a suit of Roman Armor, shouted "What ho!" and challenged us, sword-point against chalk, to run up the board and name every green, and roman person who had ever lived, and their mother, and what gods they worshipped. But Mr. Brunner expected me to be as good as everyone else, despite the fact that I have dyslexia, and attention deficit disorder, and and had never made above a C- in my life. No - he didn't expect me to be as good, he expected me to be better. And I just couldn't learn all those names and facts in a school setting., Much less spell them correctly even the ones I do know.

I mumbled something about trying harder, while Mr. Brunner took one long sad look at the stele, like he had been at the girls funeral.

He told me to go outside and eat my lunch.

The class gathered on the front steps of the museum, where we would watch the foot traffic along fifth avenue.

Overhead, a huge storm was brewing, with clouds blacker than I'd ever seen over the city. I figured the sky and sea were fighting because the weather all across New York state had been weird since Christmas. We'd had massive snowstorms, flooding, wildfires from lightning strikes. I wouldn't have been surprised if this was a hurricane blowing in.

Nobody else seemed to notice. Some of the guys were pelting pigeons with Lunchables crackers. Nancy Bobofit was trying to pick pocket something from a lady's purse. And of course Mrs. Dodds wasn't seeing a thing.

Grover and I sat on the edge of the fountain, away from the others. We thought that maybe if we did that, everybody wouldn't know we were from that school - the school loser freaks who couldn't make it elsewhere.

"Detention?" Grover asked.

"Nah." I said. "Not from Brunner. I just wish he'd lay off me sometimes. I mean - I'm not a genius."

Grover didn't say anything for awhile. Then when I thought he was going to give me some deep philosophical comment to make me feel better, he said "Can I have your apple?"

I didn't have much of an appetite, so I let him take it.

I watched the stream of cabs going down fifth avenue, and thought about my mom's apartment, only a little ways uptown from where we sat,. I hadn't seen her since Christmas. I wanted so badly to jump into a taxi and head home. She'd hug me and be glad to see me, but she'd be disappointed, too. She'd send me right back to Yancy, remind me that I had to try harder, even if this was my sixth school in six years, and i was probably going to be kicked out again. I wouldn't be able to stand that sad look she give me.

Mr. Brunner parked his wheelchair at the base of the handicap ramp. He age celery while he read a paperback novel. A red umbrella stuck up from the back of his chair making it look like a motorized cafe table.

I was about to unwrap my sandwich when Nancy Bobofit appeared in front of me with her ugly friends - I guess she'd gotten tired of stealing from tourists - and dumped her half eaten lunch on Grover's lap.

"Oops." She grinned at me with her crooked teeth. Her freckles were orange, as if someone had spray-painted her face with liquid cheetos.

I tried to stay cool. The school counselor had told me a million times"Count to ten, get control of your temper." But I was so mad my mind went blank, a wave roared in my ears.

I don't remember touching her, but the next thing I knew Nancy was sitting on her butt in the fountain, screaming, "Percy pushed me!"

Mrs. Dodds materialized next to us.

Some of the kids were whispering: "Did you see-"

"-the water-"

"-like it grabbed her-"

I didn't know what they were talking about, since I can't control water. Fire yes at times, water no. All I knew was that I was in trouble again.

A soon as Mrs. Dodds was sure poor little Nancy was okay, promising to get her a new shirt at the museum gift shop, etc., etc. Mrs. Dodds turned to me. There was a triumphant fire in her eyes, as if I'd done something she'd been waiting for all semester. "Now honey-"

"I know." I grumbled. "A month erasing workbooks."

That wasn't the right thing to say.

"Come with me," Mrs. Dodds said.

"Wait!" Grover yelled. "It was me. I pushed her."

I stared at him, stunned. I couldn't believe he was trying to cover for me. Mrs. Dodds scared Grover to death.

She stared at him so hard his whiskery chin trembled.

"I don't think so, Mr. Underwood." She said.

"But-"

"You - will - stay - here."

Grover looked at me desperately.

"It's okay man." I told him. "Thanks for trying."

"Honey!" Mrs. Dodds barked at me. "Now."

Nancy Bobofit smirked.

I gave her my deluxe I'll-kill-you-later stare. Then I turned to face Mrs. Dodds, but she wasn't there. She was standing at the museum entrance, way at the top of the steps, gesturing impatiently at me to come on.

How'd she get there so fast? I wish I had enhanced senses all the time.

I went after Mrs. Dodds

Halfway up the steps, I glanced back at Grover. He was looking pale, cutting his eyes between me and Mr. Brunner, like he wanted Mr. Brunner to notice what was going on, but Mr. Brunner was absorbed in his novel. I look back up. Mrs. Dodds had disappeared again. She was now inside the building, at the end of the entrance hall.

Okay, I thought, she's going to make me buy a new shirt for Nancy at the gift shop.

But apparently that wasn't the plan.

I followed her deeper into the museum. When I finally caught up to her, we were back in the Greek and Roman section.

Except for us, the gallery was empty.

Mrs. Dodds stood with her arms crossed in front of a big marble Friday of the gods. She was growling as well which set me on edge.

Even without the growling, I would have been nervous. It's weird being alone with a teacher, especially Mrs. Dodds. Something about the way she looked at the frieze, as if she wanted to pulverize it... Oh Styx.

"You've been giving us problems honey." She said.

I did the safe thing I said "Yes ma'am" while getting ready for battle.

She tugged on the cuffs of her leather jacket. "Did you really think you would get away with it?"

The look in her eyes was beyond mad, it was evil.

This isn't good. I thought nervously. Preparing to change, though what monster is she?

I said "I'll-I'll try harder, ma'am."

Thunder shook the building

"We are not fools, Percy Jackson." It was only a matter of time before we found you out. Confess your theft, and you will suffer less pain."

I didn't know what she was talking about.

The only thing I could think of was she found out I got my essay on Tom Sawyer from the internet without reading the book. I blame dyslexia. The only other problem was the illegal stash of candy I'd been selling out of my dorm room. Except I didn't steal the candy, and I am sure that monsters wouldn't care if I plagiarized, so it is something much bigger, though I don't know what.

"Well?" She demanded.

"Ma'am I don't..."

"Your time is up." She hissed.

Then she dropped her disguise. Her eyes began to glow like barbecue coals, her fingers stretched, turning into talons. Her jacket melted into large leather wings. She was a fury, a shriveled hag with bat wings and claws, and a mouth full of yellow fangs, and she was about to slice me to ribbons. Though it did clear one thing up. If a fury is here about a theft, then someone stole something from Hades and he is blaming me.

I would not allow myself to be sliced up, so I switched forms as well. Fur grew as my body elongated, bones shifting, as my hands turned into paws, and my body, dropping to all fours as four tails grew out of my back. My body growing to full size, as my gender changed from male to female, and my necklace changing into a collar as I finished the change, and became a seven foot tall four tailed female fox with red fur the color of fire, and eyes glowing with an inner fire.

"What the Hades!" The fury, Mrs. Dodds said in shock.

The expression on her face was quite entertaining.

"What are you?" She asked.

"Kitsune." I said giggling at her expression, as I remembered the day I gained this form.

 **Flashback**

I was walking in the woods, during a field trip. When I heard a whimper like an animal in pain. When I got there I saw a severely injured fox with four tails.

"A fox with four tails." I said in shock.

The fox snapped it's eyes to me before sniffing and saying to itself, "That's definitely a mortal scent. Clear sighted then."

After getting over my shock at a talking fox with four tails i went up to it.

"Are you okay?" I asked.

"No I'm dying."

"What!" I yelled. "No there has to be something I can do to help."

"Don't worry." It said. "As a kitsune, if I die I will eventually reform, and the only method that would save my body would not save my spirit. Though, it would allow you to deal with my final regret. However it is something that you would never agree to."

"Your final regret?" I asked "What is it?"

"There is a kid that I like to visit. Today was the last day before she left, and except for her parents she doesn't let humans near her due to extreme shyness stemming from the fact that she is mute. Though around animals and her parents she is not as shy. I was going to give her that necklace." Here the fox who I now realized was female pointed with one of her tails to the side, where a necklace with a fox on it lay. "It's a necklace of protection., Me and her are the only ones that can touch it. I've never talked to her but she knows I give her a gift, then leave. I regret that I cannot give her it. However the protection on the necklace means that the only way she can get it now is if I give you my body while my spirit goes on to reform. But even if you are willing to get the ability to become me, in body only, you are male and I am female which would mean you would become a female fox while in kitsune form, and no male would want that."

I was silent for a moment before deciding.

"I'll do it." I said.

"Really.," She said blinking.

"Yeah." I replied.

"Well." She said. "I need to tell you the abilities you would gain before you make a final decision."

"Alright." I said.

"Okay." She replied. "First, you will have an enhanced bite, durability, endurance, hearing, smell, speed, stamina, and strength. As well as night vision all of which are self explanatory. Predatory instinct, to make you a master of hunting and tracking, pursuit, capture, and predicting opponents moves in battle. Temperature regulation to maintain body temperature, size manipulation, allowing you to control your size from the size of a Dark Rover Ant, up to full size, which is different based on number of tails. Four tails is seven feet, five feet and up are a lot larger since you will have more then half of the full nine tails, which with nine tails will automatically make you a fox goddess. So each tail from five up causes you to grow the same amount. Five tails is 5814 feet, six tails is 11621 feet, seven tails is17428 feet, eight tails is 23235 feet tall, and nine tails is as tall as a mountain at 29,042 feet tall seven feet taller then Mt. Everest, though you can control your size anywhere between full size and the size of a Dark Rover Ant which is about one millimeter, though that size is extremely dangerous. You will have prehensile tails allowing you to use them as extra limbs either to pick things up or to fight with. You will get the ability to cast curses and illusions, manipulate foxfire, and retract and extend claws, which due to a gift from my friend Hestia my claws and teeth are made out of what I call Celimpeian HeartWater Ionze. A combination of the materials used to create it: Celestial Bronze, Imperial Gold, Stygian Iron, and Silver, forged in the Heart of the Hearth, and cooled in the water of the infinite ocean ruled over by Pontus primordial of water, and I still have no idea how she managed that. That's the abilities, now the downsides. First because you were not born a kitsune, you do not have all the powers of a true kitsune that I did not mention, unless you earn your ninth tail either through age, or doing something the fates deem worthy of new tail. Next if you die of old age, or in your new form, you will reform as a female kitsune permanently. Next until you are a hundred years old, or have nine tails, you can not shape shift you can still form shift between your birth form and fox form though. Fourth, once you become thirteen years old, you will begin going into heat once a year for three weeks. During this time you will be forced into fox form and be unable to change back. You won't be forced to get pregnant due to your male form, but you will have to stay a fox the entire time, and if you do get pregnant, then you will have to remain in fox form, until you give birth to at least one live child. Also due to both most being female, and kitsune being rare in this part of the world, we adapted,and female kitsune in this area including me, and your new form, can get pregnant from both males and females. Though you can only get a female kitsune pregnant. Finally, many demigods, hunters, and monsters will try to kill you in fox form, especially monsters, since kitsune reform like monsters, but still have souls like humans. Because of this unless we have nine tails, the children of hades can permanently kill us. And because of all the attacks, most kitsune live in Japan protected from the monsters here, in exchange for only the nine tailed kitsunes having the ability to reform. Do you still want to receive my body?"

I thought for a moment before nodding my head in agreement.

"Alright then, she said before glowing. The glow then shot at me before merging and changing me. Fur growing as my body elongated, bones shifting as my hands turned into paws. My body dropping to all fours as four tails grew out of my back. My body growing to full size though I got the feeling I could instinctively control my size, and finally my boy parts became girl parts.

It was a strange experience at first having much better senses and abilities, feeling the wind in my fur, and being a female fox.

"Thank you." The kitsune's voice whispered, as she disappeared after telling me where to take the necklace, and I spent the next few minutes learning to walk.

I walked over and picked up the necklace and follow the directions i came across a clearing with the young girl in it. She was young five or six at the oldest. She had blond hair and brown eyes, and was wearing pink shoes, white socks, and a yellow dress. When i walked in the clearing she looked at me and smiled. Before walking up to me, and scratching behind my ears, which was quite pleasant. I placed the necklace in her hands happy for some reason to see her smile, and put it on, before I headed back into the woods, before using the instinctive control of my size to make me the size of a housecat so she wouldn't see me, and watched her play some more before heading home.

I grew back to full size before turning to head back.

"That was a good thing you did." A voice said behind me. Causing me to turn around and see a girl with mousy brown hair, a brown scarf wrapped around her head, and a brown together covered her shoulder to toe, and eyes full of fire.

"Who are you?" I asked.

"I am Hestia, goddess of Hearth and home." She said.

"The Greek goddess Hestia." I said in surprise before bowing my head in a fox version of a bow.

"Yes, and you do not need to bow." She said. "You was my friend, and she gave you her body. When I felt that through my connection to her I came and saw what you did. I thank you for fulfilling her last request before she is eventually reformed."

"Your welcome." I said.

"Now." Hestia said. "Since you helped my friend, I will help you. As you are now, demigods, hunters, and monsters will attack you. However the demigods and hunters will not if I adopt you as a daughter in this form. It will only affect this form, and will allow you to summon food and enhance your control over fire as well as mark you as safe, at least to demigods and hunters, if unconsciously."

"Alright." I said. "Thanks."

"Your welcome." She said. "Though you do need to pick a name for this form."

After thinking about it I decided on the name Persephone Jackson, in honor of the wife of Hades.

After telling Hestia she placed her hand on my forehead, and started speaking in Ancient Greek: **Έχω Εστία, ελληνική θεά της εστίας, το σπίτι, το δικαίωμα παραγγελίας της οικιακής ζωής και της οικογένειας, αποφασίζει να εγκρίνει την Περσεφόνη Τζάκσον ως πρωτότοκη κόρη ημίθεος μου.** Which I somehow understood as: I Hestia, Greek goddess of the Hearth, Home, the right ordering of domesticity, and family hereby adopt Persephone Jackson as my firstborn demigod daughter. I suddenly felt a rush of energy flow through me, as my control over fire, which like all my new kitsune powers were instinctive, increase greatly, and I could feel new powers as well.

"Thank you... mother." I said.

"Your welcome daughter." She replied.

 **End Flashback**

While the fury Mrs. Dodds was in shock I sprung forward, my claws tearing into her as I used my teeth to bite her head off and turn her into dust, since I could not use my fire inside the building without property damage. I then coughed out the dust in disgust. Biting is one of my main attacks as a kitsune, but still monsters still taste disgusting. So I summoned some homemade juice to wash the taste out of my mouth.

Luckily, mother (Hestia) gives me one present every year on my birthday. So about four gifts, and the first one is a necklace that when i become a kitsune changes into a collar made from celestial bronze with a spell embedded in it that makes it so that if I kill a monster within five minutes of it seeing me change forms, then it loses those memories when it reforms, keeping my secret safe.

The other three gifts was one, being taught how to use my tails as weapons, two, a bag that would disappear when I change, and reappear wherever I am when I change back, even if I don't have it with me when I change, and finally I got a bright red bow that when i wear it makes me be able to set myself on fire instead of just my tails and mouth.

I quickly changed back, and left, passing, Mr. Brunner on the way. He appeared quite surprised to see me, but I was to busy trying to figure out why the fury had attacked me when i was human to stop.

When I made it outside I saw Grover sitting next to the fountain with a museum map tented over his head. Nancy Bobofit was still standing there soaked from her swim in the fountain, grumbling to her ugly friends. When she saw me, she said "I hope Mrs. Kerr whipped your butt."

Now I'm no idiot, I know about the mist, so I just rolled my eyes, and walked away. I walked up to Grover, before deciding that I wanted to tease him by asking him where Mrs. Dodds is.

He said "Who?" Which I expected.

But he paused first, and he wouldn't look at me, so I realized that he knew, and from his actions was not a clear-sighted mortal.

I decided to keep my eye on him and try to trip him up later. Though why they be interested in my mortal form, unless this form is a demigod? But the scent is mortal. Disgustingly mortal at that. Something is going on, and I will find out what.

 **Hope you enjoyed the story. Also there is a poll for the pairing, I personally hope for Artemis, Bianca, or Mrs. O'Leary. If it is Bianca or Zoe then they will not die in the third book. And the pairing will not be Annabeth. Also after every cannon book Persephone will have earned another tail meaning after the battle against Kronos she will automatically be a goddess. Since kitsune with nine tails are said to be able to manipulate time, she will be the goddess of Foxes and Time, as well as others which I need your help for. In your review please leave a list of domains and a number between four and ten, this will be the number of total domains Persephone will have, and the list will be used to pick the last domain titles as a poll. Thank you.**


	2. Chapter 2

**Per cy/sephone Jackson and the lightning thief**

 **I do not own the Percy Jackson series.**

 **Until the battle with Mrs. Dodds the story is mostly from the book before beginning to change, but still follows the book.**

 **The information about kitsune is from the internet, and a few things of my own creation for this story.**

 **Chapter 2: The fates cut a life thread.**

I was used to the occasional weird experiences, comes with being able to turn I to a female kitsune firstborn daughter of Hestia, but usually they were over quickly. Both Grover and Mr. Brunner were acting strange like they were trying to figure out what I did to Mrs. Dodds, but eventually they gave up.

Unfortunately then the freak weather continued which didn't help my mood. One night a thunderstorm blew out the windows in my dorm room. A few days later the biggest tornadoes in history touched down only fifty miles from Yancy Academy. One of the current events we were studying in social studies was the unusual number of small planes that went down in sudden squalls in the Atlantic that year.

I started feeling cranky and irritable most of the time, unless I was in my fox form. My grades slipped from D's to T's (for some reason i can think better as a female fox then a male human.). I got in more fights with Nancy Bobofit and her friends, I was sent out into the hallway in almost every class.

Eventually, the headmaster sent my mom a letter making it official. I would not be invited back next year to Yancy Academy.

Fine, I told myself, just fine.

I was homesick.

I wanted to be with my mom in our little apartment on the upper west side, even if i had to go to public school, and put up with my obnoxious step father and his stupid poker parties.

And yet...there were things I'd miss at Yancy. The view of the woods out my dorm window, the Hudson River in the distance, the smell of pine trees, I'd miss Grover, who'd been a good friend, even if I had recently realized that he was a satyr when I smelled goat after I got back from a run in my fox form, while he was asleep. Though I might still see him if what I'm starting to suspect is true.

The evening before my final, I got so frustrated I threw the Cambridge Guide to Greek Mythology across my dorm room. Words had started swimming of the page the letters flying around like they were in a hurricane, while others started eating themselves, and using themselves as projectiles against the other letters, before recreating the Trojan War. Unfortunately ever since I gained my kitsune form my dyslexia has gotten much worse.

I paced the room feeling like ants were crawling around inside my shirt.

I took a deep breath, and picked up the book.

I'd only asked for help a few times before learning that because of my dyslexia the teachers don't think it is worth their time, so refuse to help, but maybe Mr. Brunner would be different. At the very least I didn't want to leave Yancy Academy with him thinking I didn't try. He was the only teacher I actually liked.

I walked down stairs to the faculty offices. Most of them were dark and empty, but Mr. Brunner's door was ajar, with light from the door stretching across the hallway floor.

I was three steps from the door handle when I heard voices inside the office. Mr. Brunner asked a question, and a voice that was definitely Grover said "worried about Percy sir."

I froze.

In human form I'm not usually an eavesdropper, but I dare you to try not listening if you hear your best friend talking about you go an adult.

I inched closer.

"... alone this summer." Grover was saying. "I mean a kindly one in the school! And we don't know how he defeated it without help. He obviously has some training."

"We would only make matters worse by rushing him." Mr. Brunner said. "The mist is still effecting him which means he does not know. We have to wait."

"But we may not have time. The summer solstice deadline-"

"Will have to be resolved without him, Grover. Let him enjoy his ignorance while he still can. We just need to worry about keeping him alive until next fall."

The Mythology book dropped out of my hands with a thud.

Mr. Brunner went silent, as i picked up the book and left. Before I got out of sight I saw the shadow of a centaur holding a crossbow that I recognized from run in with the party ponies I had in my fox form. Luckily it was just the shadow and I got out of sight before he got into the hallway, but it did make me realize that Mr. Brunner is Chiron.

On the last day of the term, I shoved my clothes into my suitcase as I ignored the others my mind on what I had realized after overhearing mr. Brunner(Chiron) and Grover that day. I was a demigod. Though considering who I lived with and his smell I am pretty sure why none of the non mortal beings I met knew. Though I would have to talk to mom (Hestia) to figure out who is my divine parent.

Grover had got a ride on the same bus as I did so we were together again heading into the city.

During the whole bus ride, Grover kept glancing nervously down the aisle, watching for monsters. At least I guess that is what he was doing at least, which is also kind of weird since all year long I'd gotten into fights keeping bullies away, and once when he was sleeping I turned into my fox form and ate a rabbit that had beat Grover up and stole his lunch one time. I still don't know how he lost that battle either it was just an ordinary rabbit.

I was debating bringing up what I overheard when there was a huge grinding noise under our feet. Black smoke poured from the dash and the whole bs filled with a smell like rotten eggs. The driver cursed and limped the greyhound over to the side of the highway.

After a few minutes messing around in the engine compartment, the driver announced that we'd all have to get off. Grover and I filed outside with everyone else.

We were on a stretch of country road - no place you'd notice if you didn't break down there. On our side of the highway was nothing but maple trees and liter from passing cars. On the other side, across four lanes of asphalt shimmering with afternoon heat was an old fashioned fruit stand.

The stuff on sale all looked really good: heaping boxes of blood red cherries and apples, walnuts, and apricots, jugs of cider in a claw-foot tub full of ice. There were no customers, just three old ladies sitting in rocking chairs in the shade of an apple tree, knitting.

All three women looked ancient with pale faces, wrinkled like fruit leather, silver hair tied back in white bandannas, bony arms sticking out of bleached cotton dresses. On top of that something about them forced my mind to be both Percy and Persephone at the same time, which was weird. But the Persephone part of my mind recognized them as the fates.

They were also looking right at me.

I looked over at Grover to see how he was taking this and saw the blood drain from his face, his nose was twitching as well.

"Grover?" I said. "Hey man -"

"Tell me there not looking at you. They are aren't they?"

"Yeah." I said looking back at them.

Suddenly the one in the middle took out a huge pair of scissors - gold and silver, long bladed, like shears. I heard Grover catch his breath, but my attention was focused on the scissors, knowing what it was, and that if the fates wanted me to see it nothing could stop me from seeing it, and if the didn't then nothing would let me see it.

Across the road the middle fate cut the thread, and I swear I could hear that snip across four lanes of traffic. Afterwards they disappeared, as my mind returned to just Percy, and the driver wrenched a big chunk of smoking metal out of the engine compartment. The bus shuddered, and the engine roared back to life.

We climbed onboard, but I was to shook by what I just saw, and what I knew it meant to pay attention to anything, by the time I came too, Grover was looking at me mournfully, like he was already picking what flowers I would like best on my coffin.

 **Hope you enjoyed the chapter. The pairing poll is still open with Artemis in the lead, it will close when i check and have at least 20 votes. Also like I mentioned last chapter after every cannon book Persephone will have earned another tail meaning after the battle against Kronos she will automatically be a goddess. Since kitsune with nine tails are said to be able to manipulate time, she will be the goddess of Foxes and Time, as well as others which I need your help for. In your review please leave a list of domains and a number between four and ten, this will be the number of total domains Persephone will have, and the list will be used to pick the last domain titles as a poll. And I still need your reviews with this. Thank you.**


	3. Chapter 3

**Per cy/sephone Jackson and the lightning thief**

 **I do not own the Percy Jackson series.**

 **Until the battle with Mrs. Dodds the story is mostly from the book before beginning to change, but still follows the book.**

 **The information about kitsune is from the internet, and a few things of my own creation for this story.**

 **This chapter was typed on a computer, instead of a tablet.**

 **Chapter 3: My mom(Sally) finds out, and Grover loses his pants**

When we got off the bus, Grover made a beeline for the restroom, while I grabbed my suitcase, slipped outside, and caught the first taxi uptown.

"East One-hundred-and-fourth and First." I told the driver.

A word about my human mother, before you meet her.

Her name is Sally Jackson, and she's the best mortal in the world, which just proves my theory that the best people have the rottenest luck. Her own parents died in a plane crash when she was five, and she was raised by an uncle who didn't care much about her. She wanted to be a novelist, so she spent high school working to save enough money for a college with a good creative-writing program. Then her uncle got cancer, and she had to quit school her senior year to take care of him. After he die, she was left with no money, no family, and no diploma.

The only good break she ever got was meeting my dad.

I don't have any memories of him, just this sort of warm glow, maybe the barest trace of his smile. Mom (Sally) doesn't like to talk about him because it makes her sad. She has no pictures.

See they weren't married, which with what I now suspect, makes sense. though I would need to talk to her to be sure. She said that he was rich and important, and their relationship was a secret. Then one day, he set sail across the Atlantic ocean on some important journey, and he never came back.

Lost at sea, my mom (Sally) tole me, Not dead, she said, Lost at sea, which probably indicates Poseidon as my dad, though I would have to ask to be sure.

She worked odd jobs, took night classes to get her high school diploma, and raised me on her own. She never complained or got ma. Not even once, but I knew I wasn't an easy kid.

Finally she married Gabe Ugliano, who was nice the first thirty seconds we knew him, then showed his true colors as a world-class jerk. When I was young, I nicknamed him Smelly Gabe. I'm sorry, but it is the truth. The guy reeked like moldy garlic pizza wrapped in gym shorts. And that was when I was in my human form. My fox form couldn't stand to be near him. Though it was helpful in that when I wanted to be my fox form, I went out onto the streets pretending to be either a dog or a cat with a combination of size changing and the mist, which although I had to watch out for animal control, did allow me to find three girls in bad situations, and get the m to the hunt, after asking mom (Hestia) for directions. I wonder how they are doing. I do know that if it wouldn't mean leaving mom (Sally) then I'd spend all my time as a fox just to stay away from Smelly Gabe. The guy is horrid. If it wasn't for mom (Hestia) asking me not too, I would've killed him when she tried to visit in her nine year old form, when I was nine, and Gabe was drunk enough to mistake her for me, and made mom (Hestia) cry, before she could even enter the house. She left afterwards, and didn't even get to meet mom (Sally). Honestly it's because of people like him that if my human form was female, and it didn't mean leaving my mom (Sally) I'd ask to join the hunt.

I walked into our little apartment, hoping my mom (Sally) would be home from work. Instead, Smelly Gabe was in the living room, playing poker with his buddies. The television blared ESPN. Chips and beer cans were strewn all over the carpet.

Hardly looking up, he said around his cigar. "So, you're home."

"Where's my mom?"

"Working," He said. "You got any cash?"

That was it _. No welcome back. Good to see you, how has your life been for the last six months..._?

Gabe had put on weight. He looked like a tuskless walrus in thrift-store clothes. He had about three hairs on his head, all combed over his bald scalp. As if that made him handsome or something.

He managed the Electronics Mega-Mart in Queens, but he stayed home most of the time. I don't know why he hadn't been fired long before. He just kept on collecting paychecks, spending money on cigars that made me nauseous, and on beer of course. Always beer. Whenever I was home, he expected me to provide his gambling funds. He called that our 'Guy's Secret.' meaning, if I told my mom (Sally:), he would punch my lights out.

"I don't have any cash." I told him, thankful I bought lunch before getting on the bus, and made sure to keep only the exact change needed for the cab.

He raised a greasy eyebrow.

"You took a taxi from the bus station," he said. "Probably paid with a twenty. Got six, seven back in change. Somebody expects to live under this roof, he ought to carry his own weight. Am I right, Eddie?"

Eddie, the super of the apartment building, looked at me with a twinge of sympathy. "Come on Gabe." he said. "The kid just got here."

"Am I right?" Gabe repeated

Eddie scowled into his bowl of pretzels. The other two guys passed gas in harmony.

"Sorry." I said turning my pockets inside out, showing they were empty. "I also got lunch, which took the rest of my money."

"Your report card came, brain boy!" He shouted after me as I went down the hall. "I wouldn't act so snooty if I were you!"

I slammed the door to my room, which really wasn't my room. During School months, it was Gabe's 'study'. He didn't study anything in there except old car magazines, but he loved shoving my stuff in the closet leaving his muddy boots, on my windowsill, and doing his best to make the place smell like his nasty cologne and cigars and stale beer.

Suddenly a chill rolled through me. I felt like someone-something- was looking for me right now.

Then I heard my mom's (Sally) voice "Percy?"

My mother (Sally) can make me feel good just by walking into the room. Her eyes sparkle and change color in the light. Her smile is as warm as a quilt. She's got a few gray streaks mixed in with her long brown hair, but I think of her as old. When she looks at me, it's like she's seeing all the good things about me, none of the bad. I've never heard her raise her voice or say an unkind word to anyone, not even me or Gabe.

"Oh Percy." She hugged me tight. "I can't believe it. You've grown since Christmas!"

Her red-white-and-blue Sweet on America uniform smelled like the best things in the world: Chocolate, Licorice, and all the other stuff she sold at the candy shop in Grand Central. She'd brought me a huge bag of 'free samples.' The way she always did when I came home.

We sat together on the edge of the bed. While I attacked the Blueberry sour strings, she ran her hand through my hair and demanded to know everything I hadn't put in my letters. She didn't mention anything about my getting expelled. She didn't seem to care about that, but was I okay? Was her little boy doing all right?

I was really, really, glad to see her.

From the other room, Gabe yelled. "Hey, Sally - How about some bean dip, huh?"

I gritted my teeth.

My mom (Sally) is the nicest mortal lady in the world [mom (Hestia) is the nicest immortal lady in the world]. She could have been married to someone who truly cared about her, not to someone like Gabe.

For her sake I tried to sound upbeat about my last days at Yancy Academy. I told her I wasn't too down about being expelled. I lasted almost the whole year this time. I made some new friends, did pretty well in Latin. I liked Yancy Academy, I really did. I put such a good spin on the year, I almost convinced myself.

Until that trip to the museum...

"What?" my mom (Sally) asked. Her eyes tugged at my conscience, trying to pull out the secrets "Did something scare you?"

"No, mom." I replied. "I wasn't scared, just confused. I'll tell you later when I figure things out."

I was too. The fates may have shook me up, but due to my other form, I have two life threads tied together, and the fates only cut one, which the kitsune side knew was not mine, which I trusted as it is better at sensing things like that. So I was not scared, just a combination of confused over why they cut someone else's life thread in front of me, and shook up at actually seeing the fates. But I didn't want to tell her anywhere near smelly Gabe. I didn't want even a slight chance of him overhearing us.

She pursed her lips. She knew I wasn't telling her something, but she didn't push me.

"I have a surprise for you." She said. "We're going to the beach."

My eyes widened. "Montauk?"

"Three nights-same cabin."

"When?"

She smiled. "As soon as I get changed."

I couldn't believe it. My mom and I hadn't been to Montauk the last two summers, because Gabe said there wasn't enough money.

Gabe appeared in the doorway and growled. "Bean dip, Sally? Didn't you hear me?"

I wanted to punch him, but I met my mom's (Sally) eyes and I understood she was offering me a deal: be nice to Gabe for al little while, and once she was ready we would be out of there.

"I was on my way honey." She told Gabe. "We were just talking about the trip."

Gabe's eyes got small. "The trip? You mean you were serious about that?"

"I knew it." I muttered. "He won't let us go."

"Of course he will." My mom (Sally) said "Your step father is just worried about money, that's all. Besides," she added, "Gabriel won't have to settle for bean dip. I'l make him enough seven-layer dip for the whole weekend. Guacamole. Sour Cream. The works."

Gabe softened a bit. "So this money for your trip... it comes out of your clothes budget right?"

"Yes, honey." My mother (Sally) said.

"And you won't take my car anywhere but there and back?"

"We'll be very careful."

Gabe scratched his double chin. "Maybe if you hurry with that seven-layer dip... And maybe if the kid apologizes for interrupting my poker game."

 _Maybe if I change into my other form._ I thought, _and set your soft spot on fire._

But my mom's (Sally) eyes warned me not to make him mad.

"I'm sorry." I muttered. "I'm really sorry I interrupted your incredibly important poker game. Please go back to it right now."

Gabe's eyes narrowed. His tiny brain was probably trying to detect sarcasm in my statement.

"Yeah, whatever." He decided.

He went back to his game.

"thank you Percy." my mom (Sally) said. "Once we get to Montauk, we'll talk more about... whatever has you confused. Okay?"

An hour later we were ready to leave.

Gabe took a break from his poker game long enough to watch me lug my mom's (Sally) bags to the car. He kept griping and groaning about losing her cooking-and more importantly, his '78 Camaro- for the whole weekend.

"Not a scratch on this car. brain boy." He warned me as I loaded the last bag. "Not one little scratch."

Like I'd be the one driving. I was twelve. But that didn't matter to Gabe. If a seagull so much as pooped on his paint job, he'd find away to blame me.

Watching him lumber back toward the apartment building. I got so mad that I repeated something mom (Hestia) once showed me. A hand gesture that was a sort of warding-off-evil gesture, a clawed hand over my heart, then a shoving movement toward Gabe. The screen door slammed shut so hard it whacked him in the butt and sent him flying up the staircase as if he'd been shot from a cannon. I didn't stay long enough to find out why it worked. I got in the car and asked my mom (Sally) to step on it

Our rental cabin was on the south shore, at the tip of Long Island. A little pastel box with faded curtains, half sunken into the dunes. There's always sand in the sheets and spiders in the cabinets, and most of the time the sea was too cold to swim in.

I loved the place.

We'd been going since I was a baby. My mom (Sally) even longer, and I knew it was so special to her since it was where she'd met my dad.

As we got closer to Montauk, she seemed to grow younger, years of worry, and work disappearing from her face. Her eyes turned the color of the sea.

We got there at sunset. opened all the windows, and went through our usual cleaning routine. We walked on the beach, fed blue corn chips to the seagulls, and munched on blue jellybeans, blue saltwater taffy, and all the other free samples my mom (Sally) had brought from work.

I guess I should explain the blue food.

See, Gabe had once told my mom (Sally) there was no such thing. They had this fight, which seemed really small at the time, But ever since. my mom(Sally) went out of her way to eat blue. She cooked blue birthday cakes, mixed blueberry smoothies, she bought blue-corn tortilla chips and brought home blue candy from the shop. This-along with keeping her maiden name, Jackson, rather than calling herself Mrs. Ugliano- was proof that she wasn't totally suckered by Gabe. She did have a rebellious streak, like me.

When it got dark, we made a fire. We roasted hot dogs and marshmallows. Mom (Sally) told me stories about when she was a kid, back before her parents died in the plane crash. She told me about the books she wanted to write someday when she had enough money to quit the candy shop.

Eventually I decided to have that talk with her.

"Mom?" I asked cautiously, which she must have sensed as she looked over at me in concern. "Is my dad Poseidon?"

In the light from the fire I saw her face pale. "How...How did you know?" she eventually asked.

"During the trip to the museum." I started looking into the fire. "I was attacked. It's not the first time, but it was the first time I was attacked when I was human. Afterwards I started paying attention to things around my human body, and discovered my connection to water, hence why I asked about Poseidon."

My mom looked at me confused. "What do you mean when you were human?"

I grimaced. "Please don't be mad, but when I was eight I went on a field trip with my school to a forest. While there I found an injured four tailed Kitsune called Kyu. She was dying, even though she would eventually reform she had one final regret. That she could not give a necklace of protection to a child she had been visiting. Since the necklace was enchanted so that only she and the girl could touch it. I asked if there was a way I could deliver it, and the only way she knew was to give me the ability to change forms from human male to an exact copy of her body, a female four tailed kitsune. After I agreed she gave me the ability, and directions. Afterwards, I turned to go back to the class when I met Hestia, Greek goddess of the Hearth. She was friends with Kyu and as thanks for what I did for her wanted to help me. Because Kitsunes, at least those not in Japan, are hunted by demigods, and the hunters of Artemis, due to being kitsune, as well as monsters due to the fact that kitsune not from Japn have the ability to reform like monsters, but have souls like humans. She gave me protection by adopting my other form as her first born demigod daughter. Which unconsciously at least protects me from other demigods, by marking me as safe. So as a human I am Percy Jackson, son of Poseidon, thought I did not know that until just now. While as a fox I am Persephone Jackson, daughter of Hestia. Though I always consider myself your daughter as well." I finished staring into the fire.

"Can I see?" Mom (Sally) asked her voice shaking.

"Sure." I nodded as I changed.

Once I was done she said. "Your big."

"This is my full size." I replied before shrinking down to the size of a house cat. "But I can control my size from full size to the size of a black rover ant which is about one millimeter long. Are you mad at me?"

"No." She said picking me up, and placing me on her lap. "A bit disappointed you hid this from me, but not mad."

"Sorry." I replied. "I didn't want to scare you, or make you think I was replacing you, and because of Gabe's scent I thought my human form was mortal."

"At least that worked." Sally sighed, as she started petting me, which oddly felt nice. "But at least now I know I don't have to stay with him for your protection. Now tell me about this form.":

"Okay mom." I replied before telling her about my abilities and some things I've done in this form."

Afterwards she sighed, and said. "Since they are hunting your human form now, I guess you'll have to go to that summer camp Poseidon told me about then."

"Camp Half-blood." I replied. "You know I would never leave you forever, right mom? I'll always come back."

"Thanks." She said. "Well you should be safe for one night, so we'll go tomorrow morning so you can be well rested okay?"

"Okay. mom." I said.

"Now, time for bed." She said as she put me down.

I nodded and changed back and said. "Good night."

"Good night." She replied. "and remember, no matter what form you are, you will always be my child.

"thanks." I said.

That night I had a vivid dream.

It was storming on the beach, and two beautiful animals, a white horse, and a golden eagle, were trying to kill each other at the edge of the surf. The eagle swooped down and slashed the horses muzzle with it's huge talons. The horse reared up and kicked at the eagle's wings. As they fought, the ground rumbled, and a monstrous voice chuckled somewhere beneath the earth, goading the animals to fight harder.

I ran torward them, knowing I had to stop them from killing each other, but I was running in slow motion. I knew I would be too late. I saw the eagle dive down, ikt's beak aimed at the horse's wide eyes , and I screamed _NO!_

I woke with a start.

Outside, it really was storming, the kind of storm that cracks trees and blows down houses. There was no horse or eagle on the beach, just lightning making false daylight, and twenty foot waves pounding the dunes like artillery.

With the next thunderclap, my mom (Sally) woke. She sat up, eyes wide, and said "Hurricane!"

I knew this had to be Poseidon and Zeus fighting, but since mom (Hestia) is too busy trying to calm them for me to Iris message her, and has been since the winter solstice meeting for some reason, I don't know what it is about. Over the roar of the wind, I heard a distant bellow, an angry, tortured sound that made my hairs stand on end.

Then a much closer noise, like mallets in the sand. A desperate voice, -someone yelling, pounding on our cabin door.

My mothers (Sally) sprung out of bed in her nightgown, and threw open the lock.

Grover stood framed in the doorway against a backdrop of pouring rain, but he had lost his pants, proving he was a satyr.

"Searching all night." He gasped. "What were you thinking?"

My mother loked at me in terror, scared what his arrival meant.

"Percy!" she said shouting to be heard over the rain. "We can't wait until morning anymore, we're leaving now."

I nodded as I finished getting dressed. "Got it."

She grabbed her purse, tossed me my rain jacket, and said. "Get to the car. Both of you. _GO!_ "

Me and Grover ran for the camaro, as mom (Sally) followed and we drove off.

 **Hope you enjoyed the chapter. The pairing poll is now closed with Artemis winning. There is also another poll I have up for when the gods, (and campers) will find out about Percy's Kitsune form, either after the Minotaur battle, on the tour of camp, or on the quest. Please vote with your answer. It will last until the new years. Also like I mentioned last two chapters after every cannon book Persephone will have earned another tail meaning after the battle against Kronos she will automatically be a goddess. Since kitsune with nine tails are said to be able to manipulate time, she will be the goddess of Foxes and Time, as well as others which I need your help for. In your review please leave a list of domains and a number between four and ten, this will be the number of total domains Persephone will have, and the list will be used to pick the last domain titles as a poll. And I still need your reviews with this since so far only one person has replied for this, and I need to know what others think, However if no one else replies by the next chapter then I will go with what they sent.**

 **My other story Ash's Secret will take longer to get out since it is a movie chapter, and I need to look up information on the plot, Mostly the minor information, but still it will take awhile.**

 **Please read and review, Thank you.**


	4. Chapter 4

**Per cy/sephone Jackson and the lightning thief**

 **I do not own the Percy Jackson series.**

 **I have been trying to figure out how to write the movie the power of one for my story Ash's Secret, but need some help figuring out who is on Shamouti Island and their names and interactions, from the plot, which I can't remember, and the sites I've been to don't help so I need some help with that.**

 **Until the battle with Mrs. Dodds the story is mostly from the book before beginning to change, but still follows the book.**

 **The information about kitsune is from the internet, and a few things of my own creation for this story**

 **One person suggested a greek name for Mother/mom to call Hestia, but I couldn't figure out how to write greek on a 3ds.**

 **Chapter 4: I set a bull on fire**

We tore through the night along dark country roads, wind slammed against the Camaro. Rain lashed against the wind shield. I didn't know how my mom (Sally) could see anything, but she kept her foot on the gas.

All of us were silent knowing that we were being chased.

The wierd bellowing noise the monster was making rose once again behind us, closer than before, whatever monster was chasing us was still on our trail and getting closer.

My mom (Sally) made a hard left. We swerved onto a narrow road, racing past darkened farmhouses and wooded hills, and PICK YOUR OWN STRAWBERRY signs.

Mom (Sally) pulled the wheel hard to the right, and I got a glimpse of a figure she'd swerved to avoid - a dark fluttering shape now lost behind us in the storm.

"We're almost there." my mom (Sally) said, "Another mile. Please. Please. Please."

Outside nothing but rain and darkness - the kind of empty countryside you get way out on the tip of long island. Suddenly the hairs on the back of my neck stood up. There was a blinding flash, a jaw rattling BOOM! and our car exploded.

I remember feeling weightless, like I was being crushed, fried, and hosed down all at the same time.

I peeled my forehead off the back of the driver's seat and said "Ow."

"Percy!" my mom (Sally) shouted.

"I'm okay..."

I tried to shake off the daze. I wasn't dead. The car hadn't really exploded. We'd swerved into a ditch. Our drivers side door was wedged in the mud. The roof had cracked open like an eggshell and rain was pouring in.

Lightning. That was the only explanation. We'd been blasted right off the road. Next to me in tne backseat was a big motionless lump. "Grover!"

He was slumped over, blood trickling from the side of his mouth. I shook his furry hip, thinking, 'NO! Your my best friend, and I don't want you to die!"

Then he groaned "Food," and I knew there was hope.

"Percy." my mother (Sally) said, "We have to..." her voice faltered... I looked back. In a flash of lightning, through the mud spattered rear wind shield. I saw a figure lumbering towards us on the shoulder of the road. The sight was one I recognized as the minotaur.

"Percy." my mother (Sally) said deadly serious. "Get out of the car."

My mother (Sally) threw herself against the drivers side door. It was jammed in the mud. I tried mine. Stuck too. I looked up desperately at the hole in the roof. It might of been an exit, but the edges were still sizling and smoking.

"Climb out tne passenger's side." my mother (Sally) told me. "Get to the property line."

"Can you help me with Grover?" I asked as I climbed outside, knowing that staying here would be very bad for her, with the minotaur on the loose.

Together, we dragged Grover's arms over our shoulders and started stumbling uphill through waist high-grass.

I glanced back, and got my first clear glance at the minotaur, who for some reason was wearing only bright white fruit of the loom underwear. Unfortunately, I would have to transform to beat him, and I was trying not to let anyone other than my moms know.

The minotaur hunched over the car, looking in the windows-or with it's bad sense of sight, more like looking for our scent.

"Food?" Grover moaned.

"Shhh." I told him, the minotaur may have bad hearing, but he is not deaf.

Suddenly, the minotaur bellowed in rage. He picked up Gabe's Camaro by the torn roof, the chasis creaking and groaning. He raised the car over his head, and threw it down the road, making me really glad I had gotten mom, (Sally) and Grover out of the car when I did. It slammed into the asphalt and skidded in a shoower of sparks for about half a mile, before coming to a stop. The gas tank exploded.

Not a scratch. I remember Gabe saying.

Oops.

"Percy." my mom (Sally) said. "When he sees us he'll charge. Wait until the last second, then jump out of the wa - directly to the side. He can't change directions very well once he's charging. Do you understand."

"Yes." I said, as I heard another bellow of outrage as the Minotaur started torwards us, he had smelled us.

The border was only a few yards away, but the hill was getting steeper, and slicker, and Grover wasn't getting any lighter.

The minotaur closed in, another few seconds and he'd be on top of us.

My mother (Sally) must of been exhausted, but she shouldered Grover and said "Go, Percy! Separate! Remember what I said."

I didn't want to split up, but I had a feeling she was right - It was our only chance, especially since mom (Hestia) taught me to sense when a god is watching, and although Zeus stopped watching after he blasted the car with lightning, probably thinking that he had killed us, I could still sense another. I sprinted torward the left, turned and saw the minotaur bearing down on me. His black eyes glowed with hate. He reeked like rotten meat.

He lowered his head and charged, the razor sharp horns aimed straight at my chest. I held my ground, and at the last moment, I jumped to the side.

The minotaur stormed past like a fright train, then bellowed with frustration, and turned, but not towards me this time, towards my mother (Sally) Who was setting Grover down in the grass.

We'd reached the crest of the hill. Down the other side, I could see the valley containing camp Half-Blood.

The minotaur grunted, pawing the ground. He kept eyeing my mother (Sally), who was now retreating slowly downhill, back toward the road. Trying to lead him away from Grover.

"Run, Percy!" She told me. "I can't go any farther. Run!"

But I just stood there frozen in fear for my mother (Sally). She was to far away for me to help, and although I've been in danger before, this is the first time someone I care about is in danger. She tried to sidestep, as she'd told mme to do, but the Minotaur had learned his lesson. His hand shot out and grabbed her by the neck as she tried to get away. He lifted her as she struggled, kicking and pummeling the air.

"Mom!"She caught my eyes, and managed to choke out one last word. "Go!"

Then, with an angry roar, the minotaur closed his fists around my mothers neck, and she dissolved before my eyes, melting into light, a shimmering golden form, as if she were a holographic projection, a blinding flash, and she was simply...gone.

"No!" I yelled, barely noticing the divine presense leave with my mom's death, and to upset to notice that that her deathshould not of happened, tnat way, not even leaving a body.

Anger, replaced my fear. No longer was I scared for my mother, now I wanted revenge for a loved one, which even mom(Hestia) has told me she has felt before, despite her peaceful nature she is protective of her family. Not even caring if anyone was watching, I hanged into my fox form, before launching a fireball at the minotaur's privates, and not just any fireball either, it was made of foxfire, which burns the soul, thereby permanently injuring monsters, gods, goddesses, demigods, and mortals, unless said injury was a lethal attack, to a monster, or god. Then they could reform, if not they would lose whatever was burned off permanently, in this case even reforming would not help, and the minotaur would never have privates again. I had figured it out after the last time I ran into the Nemian Lion while in my fox form, who keeps trying to force himself on me, and I thought this would be a good deterent I could use next time. Plus eventually my fox form will be able to take human form, and I could use it if Ares tries to make me a conquest, or Apollo, tried to charm me, or any other god, for that matter.

This caused the minotaur to roar in pain. While he was in pain I lunged forward and ripped out his jugular turning him to dust. After that I changed back to human and started to cry, before finally going back and picking up Grover and carrying him to the farm house I knew was called the big house. Finallyfalling unconscious in front of Chiron, and a girl I didn't recognize from the mental stress.

My last conscious thoughts were hearing her tell Chiron "He's the one." and Chiron replying, "Silence Annabeth, help me get him inside."

 **Thanks for reading, please review**


	5. Chapter 5

**Per cy/sephone Jackson and the lightning thief**

 **I do not own the Percy Jackson series.**

 **Until the battle with Mrs. Dodds the story is mostly from the book before beginning to change, but still follows the book.**

 **The information about kitsune is from the internet, and a few things of my own creation for this story**

 **One person suggested a greek name for Mother/mom to call Hestia, but I couldn't figure out how to write greek on a 3ds. Does anyone know how to write it in english letters**

 **Chapter 5**

I had wierd dreams full of barnyard animals. Most of them wanted to kill me. The rest wanted food.

The first time I woke up, I was being spoonfed Ambrosia by the girl Chiron called Annabeth. She was smirking as she scraped drips off my chin with the spoon.

When she saw my eyes open she asked, "What will happen at the summer solstice?"

I managed to croak out, "What?"

She looked around as if afraid someone would overhear. "What's going on?" What was stolen? We've only got a few weeks!"

"I'm sorry." I mumbled. "I don't..."

Somebody knocked at the door, and Annabeth quickly filled my mouth with Ambrosia.

The next time I woke up Annabeth was gone.

Instead Argus, a creation of Hera's with lot's of eyes was in the corner of the room keeping watch over me.

When I finally came around for good, I was still in the bed, but this time I was alone with a glass of Nectar on the table next to me.

My hand was so weak that I almost dropped the glass once I got my fingers around it, but I managed to hold on and drinkenough to recover my energy.

Then I sat back and remembered my mom's death. Her body dissolving into light before disappearing with a flash of light as the Minotaur choked her...wait a minute. No one, mortal, demigod, god, titan, primordial, or even monster dies that way. That means she was not dead, she was taken. And I am glad mom(Hestia) taught me alot about Greek Mythology. Otherwise I wouldn't of realized what happened.

I got up and walked, albeit still wobbly, out of the room, and then the house. Coming out on a porch, and looking around I saw Dionysus at the end of the porch by a small table, who I recognized because mom(Hestia) had once wanted me to know how they act and so during the winter solstice meeting when I was ten had me change into my kitsune form, then my smallest form, at one millimeter, and hid me in her hair before taking me to the council meeting. That being my only time on Mount Olympus, ever.

I thought they would be more mature, but it turned into a bickering match with things like "Mother Rhea alway's liked you best.""Air disaters are more spectacular then sea disasters."and things like that from Zeus and Posiedon, while Apollo was doing bad haikou's, and Artemis, and Aphrodite were fighting over Aphrodite trying to get Artemis to fall in love, and Demeter bugging everyone to eat more cereal, while also criticising Hades for marrying Persephone. And Hermes prepared a prank on Ares when he stood up to yell in Hephaestus' face that caused him to be covered in glitter and some type of pink adhesive when he set back down. That was the end of the meeting since Ares chased Hermes out of the throne room.

The funny thing is that mom(Hestia) is usually ignored, and she saw Hermes prepare the prank, and materialized a camera designed for kitsunes in fox form, then shrunk it down to my size and snuck it to me in her hair, before pointing to where Hermes was setting up the prank, allowing me to figure out how to use the camera while in my current form, by taking pictures of the inside of her hair before getting a picture of Ares covered head to toe in pink adhesive and glitter and a shocked look in his eyes. Though there were a few strands of hair around the edge of the picture, I still got the picture, and keep a copy in my wallet.

After we left mom(Hestia) told me more about the other gods personality,

I walked up to Dionysus and he looked up at me with bloodshot eyes, and heaved a sigh. "Oh, I suppose I must say it. Welcome to Camp Half-Blood. There. Now don't expect me to be glad to see you."

"Thanks." I said before looking at the table in front of him. "Pinochle?"

"You know how to play?" Dionysus asked.

"Yeah." I replied, thinking back to when mom(Hestia), and mom(Sally) had taught me how to play this and alot of other games as a way to bond, "I'm really good at this and other games."

"Well sit down then." Dionysus said shuffling the deck.

"Okay." I said with a smirk.

Five hours later Dionysus was staring at the table in shock. I wasn't kidding when I said I was good. I had won several rounds of Pinochle before Dionysus decided to switch to other games, including Blackjack, Poker, Rummy, Go Fish, Spades, War (card game), Monopoly, Sorry, Uno, Skippo, and we had just finished a game of shoots and ladders, and even though I've never played Rummy, or Spades before I still won all of them

"Well you seem to be adjusting better than I expected." Chiron said as he walked up to them.

"Two reasons." I replied. "One, I knew about the Greek Gods being real since I was eight, I just didn't realize I was a demigod myself until the incident at the museum, and two, I figured out that my mom isn't dead, she disappeared in a flash of light, something tnat doesn't happen when someone dies, ergo she was taken, and as soon as I can get a quest I plan to save her.

"Well, you'll have to train first." Chiron said. "Though do you know who you're godly parent is?"

"Yeah, need to be ready so I'm successful." I answered, "and mom told me that my dad was Posiedon, and considering some of the things I noticed I agree. Though it will cause some problems."

In fact it was that moment that Posiedon knowing I already know decided to claim me.

"It is determined." Chiron announced although all the campers were at their activities, and the only ones around were Chiron and Dionysus, or Mr. D. as I've learned he's called, "Posiedon, Earthshaker, Stormbringer, Father of Horses. Hail Persues Jackson, Son of the Sea God."

"You do know that you and Mr. D. are the only ones around right." I asked, causing Chiron to blush.

"Yes well." He said. "Let's give you the tour. While we can."

"True." I said. "I get the feeling that Zeus will not be happy."

"That's an understatement." Chiron and Mr. D mumbled together.

 **Thanks for reading. I have a question, Canon Annabeth became Percy's friend before he was claimed. Since he was claimed immediately should Annabeth take after the rivalry between Posiedon and Athena from the start causing Percy to have a different friend from Annabeth. If so who. Also who would Grover side with, Percy or Annabeth? and if Annabeth who would replace Grover in the group. Please leave a list of names and what you think to be added to a poll for the replacemets if they are used. Also if the rivalry is taken then there will be Annabeth bashing, Thanks and please review.**


	6. Chapter 6

**Per cy/sephone Jackson and the lightning thief**

 **I do not own the Percy Jackson series.**

 **Until the battle with Mrs. Dodds the story is mostly from the book before beginning to change, but still follows the book.**

 **The information about kitsune is from the internet, and a few things of my own creation for this story**

 **One person suggested a greek name for Mother/mom to call Hestia, but I couldn't figure out how to write greek on a 3ds. Does anyone know how to write it in english letters**

 **Chapter 6**

We had a nice tour, though I was careful not to walk behind him. I'd done pooper scooper patrol in the Macy's Thanksgiving Day Parade a few times,, and, I'm sorry, but I did not trust Chiron's back end the way I trusted his front.

We passed the volleyball pit, several of the campers nudged each other. One pointed at me, while another said "That's him."

Most of the campers were older than me. Their Satyr friends were bigger than Grover, all of them trotting around in orange CAMP HALF-BLOOD T-shirts, with nothing else covering their goat legs. I wasn't normally shy, but the way they were staring at me made me uncomfortable, like they were expecting me to do a flip or something. I looked back at the big house. It was four stories tall, sky blue with white trim, like an upscale searesort. I was looking at the brass eagle weather vane when something caught my eye, a shadow in the upmost window of the attic gable. Something moved the curtain, just for a second, and I got the distinct impression I was being watched, causing me to shiver since I know the oracle lives there, and what had happened to her.

We walked through the berry fields, where some campers were picking bushels of strawberries while a satyr played on a reedpipe causing a line of bugs to flee in every direction.

Chiron told me the camp grew a nice crop for export to New York restaurants, and Mount Olympus. "It pays our expenses." He explained. "And the Strawberries take almost no effort."

He said Mr. D had this effect on fruit bearing plants, they just went crazy when he was around. It worked best with winegrapes, but Mr. D was restricted from growing those, so they grew strawberries instead.

As we grew closer to the forest I realized just how huge it was. It took up at least a quarter of the valley, with trees so tall and thick, you could imagine nobody had been in there since the Native Americans. There mere sight of it caused me a thrill of pleasure thinking about what it would be like to run through there in Kitsune form.

Chiron said. "The woods are stocked, if you care to try your luck, but go armed."

"What type of monsters is it stocked with?" I asked knowing from mom(Hestia) that it was stocked with monsters, but not what type.

"You'll see. Capture the flag is Friday night. Do you have your own sword and shield?"

"No." I said.

"Very well." Chiron replied. "I think a size five will do. I'll visit the armory later."

We saw the archery range, the canoeing lake, the stables (which Chiron didn't seem to like very much) the javelin range, the sing-along amphitheater, and the arena where they held sword and spear fights.

"Cabin challenges and all that." Chiron explained,not lethal, usually. Oh, yes, and there's the mess hall."

Chiron pointed to an outdoor pavilion framed in white Grecian columns on a hill overlooking the sea. There were a dozen stone picnic tables. No roof. No walls, which I knew was because unless the gods allowed it it never rained in the camp.

Finally he showed me the cabins. There were twelve of them, nestled in the woods by the lake. They were arranged in a U shape with two at the base and five in a row on either side. And they were without a doubt the most bizarre collection of buildings I'd ever seen.

Except for the fact that each had a large brass number above the door (odds on the left side, evens on the right), they looked absolutely nothing alike. Number nine had smokestacks like a tiny factory. Number four had tomato vines on the walls and a roof made of real grass, seven seemed to be made of solid gold, which gleamed so much in the sunlight it was almost impossible to look at. They all faced a commons area about the size of a soccer field, dotted with greek statues, fountains, flowerbeds, and a couple of basketball hoops.

In the center of the field was a huge stone lined firepit known as a hearth. Even though it was a warm afternoon, the hearth smoldered. A girl about nine years old was tending the flames, poking the coals with a sticjk. However I recognized her.

"Mom." I sent to her mentally, the way she taught me, to when we are close enough to see each other, in case we need to talk privately, causing her head to snap up and turn too look at me.

"Percy!" she sent back. "It's so great to see you, but how are you inside the barrier?"

"Turns out my human form is a son of posiedon." I sent back, causing her to blink in shock. "Mom married Gabe because his scent covered mine up so we couldn't tell." I then explained how I found out and what's been happening since last time we talked that I couldn't tell her before due to being unable to contact her duue to her being to busy doing both her duties as a goddess, and whatever happened at that winter solstice, before saying bye and continuing the tour.

The pair of cabins at the head of the field, numbers one and two, looked like his and her mausoleums, big white marble boxes with heavy columns in front. Cabin one was the biggest and bulkiest of the twelv. It's polished bronze doors shimmered like a hologram, so that from different angles lightning bolts seemed to streak across them. Cabin two was more graceful somehow, with slimmer columns, garlanded with pomegranants, and flowers. The walls were covered with images of peacocks.

"Zeus, and Hera?" I guessed.

"Correct."

We stopped in front of the first cabin on the left, cabin three. It wasn't high and mighty like cabin one, but low and solid. The outer walls were of rough frey stone studded with pieces of seashell, and coral, as if the slabs had been hewn straight from the bottom of the ocean floor.

"This is your cabin." Chiron said.

When I looked inside, I caught the salty scent of the interior. Like the wind on the shore at Montauk. The interior walls glowed like abalone. There was six empty bunk beds, with silk sheets turned down, but there was no sign of anyone having slept there. The place felt so sad and lonely, but strangely excited, like it knew I had come to live within it.

"Make yourself at home." Chiron said as I entered and sat on the first bunk.

"Hey Chiron." I heard Grover say. "Have you seen Percy, I went to check on him, and he was gone. He didn't even take the box with the minotaur horn in it, and he wasn't in cabin eleven either."

"Percy has already been claimed by Posiedon." Chiron said as I came to the door.

"Hey Grover." I said.

"Percy." Grover blinked, "You're a son of posiedon."

"Yeah." I replied before looking at the box in Grover's hands. "That the Minotaur horn?"

"Um, yeah." He said. "You seem to be taking being a demigod well."

"I've known about the Greek gods being real since I was eight." I said. "Though I didn't know I was one myself until the incident at the museum with Mrs. Dodds. Though I'm still not sure which fury she was."

"Please don't say their name." Grover said looking around fearfully, before handing me the box. "I've got to talk to Mr. D about my keeper assignment."

"Have fun." I said as he left noticing he flinched for some reason as he left. Maybe he is actually trying to get away from me for saying the word Fury.

"I've got to go as well." Chiron said. "I've got master's archery class so I will see you at dinner, just wait for the conch, and feel free to look around, and find an activity to do, or just explore."

"Alright, bye." I said as he left, and I put the box with the minotaur horn next to my bed, before leaving the cabin myself.

 **Alright, so people have asked for someone other then Annabeth to be Percy's best friend, and supplied the names Lou Ellen, and Clarisse, But no one said anything either way about Grover, so I will put up a poll with four choices, two for each girl, one where Grover sides with Annabeth, and one where Grover sides with Percy.**


	7. Chapter 7

**Per cy/sephone Jackson and the lightning thief**

 **I do not own the Percy Jackson series.**

 **Until the battle with Mrs. Dodds the story is mostly from the book before beginning to change, but still follows the book.**

 **Thank you SPeCTeR-ll7 for telling me the English spelling of the Greek word mother (Mitéra) which will be used for Hestia from now on, while mom is used for Sally**

 **The information about kitsune is from the internet, and a few things of my own creation for this story**

 **Chapter 7**

After leaving the cabin I walked around a bit, until I got to the forest, before looking around, and not seeing anybody turned into my Kitsune form, and started running.

It was very freeing, and the gods were to busy arguing over something to watch me. I did have to use my fire on a small hellhound, but oddly enough that was the only monster I met. Thinking something was wrong I spread my senses out, the same way mitéra taught me to when she first taught me to search for divine presences, and sensed a nearby tree that was protected by magic against monsters by driving them off from that specific area. Since kitsunes are not true monsters due to having souls I wasn't affected, and since kitsunes are mystical creatures I could sense the magic, though understanding anything but the basics of the spell was beyond me.

Approaching it, I changed back to human and continued until I saw a dark haired green eyed girl sitting against the tree reading what looked like an ancient greek spellbook.

"Hello." I said. causing her to jump.

"Hello." She said. "What are you doing here?"

"I could ask you the same thing." I replied. "However, I was exploring, and was curious why I had only met a single hellhound when Chiron said the woods were stocked, and looked around until I found you."

"I was reading." she replied. "I am Lou Ellen Blackstone, daughter of Hecate. I put a protective spell around this tree that repels monsters similar to the camp border, though using a different method. Who are you?"

"My name is Percy Jackson, son of Poseidon." I said, "And yes I know of the pact."

"So what's it like to be a son of Poseidon?" Lou Ellen asked.

"Not sure." I replied. "Even though I knew the greek gods were real since I was eight, it was only a few months ago that I realized I was a demigod, and not a clear sighted mortal, and although I knew I was connected to water, I did not know for sure which water god was my dad until the day I came here, and since then I've been unconscious until today. What is it like being a daughter of Hecate?"

"Fun." She answered. "It allows me to use magic and control the mist far more then others, but at the same time my mom isn't one of the olympians so she isn't that respected."

"That's not fair." I said. "Without the non olympian gods we'd be in trouble, Hecate prevents mortals from discovering us with the mist. Iris delivers messages even faster then Hermes, Hestia helps keep the peace. The gods, and goddesses that aren't on the council deserve respect."

"Thanks." Lou Ellen said blushing. "Not many people feel that way, still it's getting late. I can use the mist to take us back to camp."

"Alright thanks." I replied as she put her hand on my shoulder and then there was a strange sensation, before we reappeared at the edge of the forest where the river enters it.

"So now what." I asked.

"I don't know." Lou Ellen said. "There's still a few minutes until dinner, and..."

Suddenly we were interrupted by a husky voice that yelled, "Well! A newbie!"

I looked over and saw a girl I recognized as a daughter of Ares approaching followed by three of her sisters.

"Clarisse." Lou Ellen sighed. "Probably coming for her initiation ceromony."

"I'll be fine." I replied with a smile. "Got to earn my own rep."

"Alright." She replied as Clarisse came up.

"Who's this little runt." Clarisse said.

"Percy Jackson." Lou Ellen said. "Meet Clarisse, daughter of Ares."

"We got an initiation ceremony for newbies, Prissy."

"Percy."

"Whatever, come on. I'll show you."

"Considering I saw the way you looked when you said initiation I'm not dumb enough to fall for that."

Interestingly, out of the corner of my eye, I saw one of the other daughter's of Ares blush. She obviously did fall for it.

"Then I'll make you." Clarisse said before coming at me. Unfortunately for her, not only did my human form spend sometime training with mitéra as a precaution, giving me good reflexes, but we were near the river plus after the incident with Mrs. Dodds I started practicing my powers over water, and so with a slight focus I willed a strand of water to grab Clarisse's legs and trip her. As well as the others when they tried to help, causing them to land on top of Clarisse.

I then willed the water to pull the four into the river, and summoned a wave to push it along it somewhere else, though I did send them upriver, instead of into the forest. To top it all off I did it without moving from my spot.

"Now that was hilarious." Lou Ellen said with a smile. "You beat them without moving from your spot at all."

"Thanks." I said.

"I hope I can have you on my capture the flag team, though I still don't know which one I'll be on, though probably Athena, at least that's how it looks currently."

"Maybe." I said. "I may not be here though. I'm a son of Poseidon, and Poseidon and Zeus are currently fighting about something, so I might get sent on a quest so Zeus doesn't kill me."

"Maybe." Lou Ellen said thoughtfully. "Still I can hope. Plus if you do get sent on a quest I wouldn't mind going with you to help."

Suddenly a conch sounded before I could respond to that.

"Well time to go for dinner." Lou Ellen said.

"Alright food." I replied since, except for small amounts of Ambrosia and Nectar I haven't ate in days.

"We'll sit at our parent's tables." Lou Ellen said as they walked. "And just say what you want in the cup, and it will appear."

"Thanks." I said as we entered the dining pavillion.

 **Thanks for reading.**

 **But should Percy play capture the flag, or go right to the quest, either way I need to know who the third member will be, and the meeting with Annabeth, and Grover taking her side is next chapter.**

 **Also I have a poll set up for the domains Persephone will have after becoming a goddess when she gets 9 tails. The domains listed were chosen because of reviews, pms, and kitsune types and abilities from others, though heaven was turned to light, and the void which originally meant demonic energy was changed to darkness to match, while the void on the poll represents the realm of the faded. If the domain is had by another, then she will be a cogoddess. For example if she gets the hunt domain then she will be cogoddess of the hunt with Artemis. The pms, and reviews have ten domains as the victor, so the poll will decide the eight other domains, to go with the already chosen domains of foxes and time.**

 **I am also curious, Is there a Percy Jackson story where when Hera takes Percy, not only does she get rid of his memories, but also turns him into a girl (but leaves Jason a male) if there is can someone tell me the name, if not then consider it a challenge where the only requirements are that Percy's change into a girl is permanent, Percy is the one to defeat Gaea,, instead of Leo, None of the seven die, and the pairing is either none, femslash, or Percy joins the hunt. Please let me know what you think.**


	8. Chapter 8

**Per cy/sephone Jackson and the lightning thief**

 **I do not own the Percy Jackson series.**

 **Until the battle with Mrs. Dodds the story is mostly from the book before beginning to change, but still follows the book.**

 **Thank you SPeCTeR-ll7 for telling me the English spelling of the Greek word mother (Mitéra) which will be used for Hestia from now on, while mom is used for Sally**

 **The information about kitsune is from the internet, and a few things of my own creation for this story.**

 **The poll result for the last 8 domains are:**

 **Illusions: 10**

 **Magic: 10**

 **Spirits: 8**

 **Magical Girls: 8**

 **Healing: 7**

 **Forests: 6**

 **Hunt: 6**

 **Rivers: 5**

 **Shadows: 4**

 **Plants: 4**

 **Void: 4**

 **Creation: 4**

 **Light: 4**

 **Stars: 4**

 **Fire: 3**

 **Space: 3**

 **Quests: 2**

 **Curses: 2**

 **Wind: 2**

 **Dreams: 2**

 **Oceans: 2**

 **Music: 2**

 **Tides: 2**

 **Nightmares: 2**

 **Darkness: 2**

 **Soul: 1**

 **Manipulation: 1**

 **Destruction: 1**

 **Thunder: 0**

 **Earth: 0**

 **Mountains: 0**

 **This means that when combined with Olympian titles, as a goddess Persephones titles will be Goddess of Foxes, Time, Illusions, Magic, Spirits, Magical Girls, Healing, Forests, Rivers, and cogoddess of the Hunt.**

 **Or in Greek (as copy and pasted from Google Translate): Περσεφόνη Τζάκσον Θεά των Αλεπού, Χρόνος, Ψευδαισθήσεις, Μαγεία, Πνεύματα, Μαγικά Κορίτσια, Θεραπεία, Δάση, Ποτάμια και Κόκκινος Κυνήγι.**

 **Since no one gave me a name for the male friend, and third travel companion, I just modified it so that only Percy and Lou Ellen, will be on the quest.**

 **Chapter 8**

As we entered the pavillion we went our seperate ways, her to the Hermes table, and me to the Poseidon table, thankful for Mitéra's description ofcamp, so I knew which one it was, while waiting for Chiron to pound his hoof, and raise his glass and say, "To the gods!"

After selecting my meal, and requesting blue cherry coke, I followed the others up to the fire used for burnt offerings, and sacrificed some of my food for Poseidon and Hestia, who when giving offerings, had to call by name.

After that I sat back down. Later after everyone had finished eating, Chiron pounded his hoof again to get our attention.

Mr. D got up with a huge sigh. "Yes, I suppose I'd better say hello to all you brats. Well, hello. Our activities director Chiron says the next capture the flag is Friday, Cabin Five, presently holds the laurels."A bunch of cheering rose from the Ares table.

"Personally," Mr. D continued, "I couldn't care less, but congratulations. Also, I should tell you that we have a new camper today, Peter Johnson."

Chiron muttered something to him.

"Er, Percy Jackson." Mr. D corrected." That's right. Son of Poseidon, hurrah and all that. Now run along to your silly campfire, go on."

"Oh, Great!" The girl, Annabeth, from before cried. "A Sea spawn, of all the dirty rotten..."

I ignored her, since I figured she was a daughter of Athena, who believed in our parent's rivalry.

Suddenly, there was a flash of light, as a piece of paper appeared, in front of Dionysus, who read it, before looking at Percy. "Peter Johnson, report to the big house, tomorrow, morning for a quest, if you are successful, you may, be allowed to live, if not, you will die. Cheers."

With that he left, causing all of us to look in shock, before continuing as before, although with a lot of gossip going around.

The next day, I woke up, and after getting ready headed to the Big House, though I noticed there was a massive storm coming, which didn't bode well.

I walked up to the front porch of the big house, Dionysus sat at the Pinochle table in his tiger-striped Hawaiin shirt with his diet coke, just as he had on my first day. Chiron sat across the table in his wheelchair. They were playing against Grover, and an invisible opponent, a set of cards hovering in the air giving away the position.

"Well, Well." Mr. D said without looking up. "Look whose here. Come closer, and don't expect me to bow down just because Old Barnacle Beard is your father."

A net of lightning flashed across the clouds. Thunder shook the windows of the big house.

"Blah, blah, blah." Dionysus said.

Chiron feigned interest in his pinochle cards, while Grover cowered in his seat.

"If I had my way." Dionysus said. "I would cause your molecules to erupt into flames. We'd sweep up the ashes and be done with a lot of trouble, However Zeus wants you on a quest to prove yourself, and I'm certainly not going to go against him, he might extend my stay here. Nevertheless, go up to the Oracle, in the attic, and get a prophecy, after Chiron tells you what the quest is, while I go to the emergency meeting on Olympus. If your still here when I get back, then Zeus will kill you."

Dionysus picked up a playing card, twisted it, and it became a security pass. The air seemed to fold and bend around him. He became a hologram, then a wind, then he was gone, leaving only the smell of freshly pressed grapes lingering behind.

Chiron smiled at me, but he looked tired and strained. "Sit, Percy, Please."

I did.

Chiron laid his cards on the table, a winning hand he hadn't gotten to use.

"Tell me Percy," He said. "Have you noticed anything wrong lately."

"Zeus and Poseidon are fighting." I said. "I've known that for awhile, though not why. The best I can come up with from somethings I overheard, is that something was stolen, and it would have to be valuable for this level of fighting."

Chiron nodded at what I said. "You are correct. You're father and Zeus are having their worst quarrel in centuries. They are fighting over something valuable that was stolen, to be precise, a lightning bolt."

"A what?" I laughed nervously, not believing anyone would be stupid enough to steal that from Zeus.

"Do not take this lightly." Chiron warned. "I'm not talking about some tinfoil-covered zig zag you'd see in a second-grade play. I'm talking about a two-foot-long cylinder of high-grade celestial bronze, capped on both ends with god-level explosives."

"Oh."

"Zeus' master bolt," Chiron said getting worked up now. "The symbol of his power, from which all other lightning bolts are patterned. The first weapon forged by the cyclopes for the war against the titans. The bolt that sheared the top off mount Etna, and hurled Kronos from his throne, the master bolt, which packs enough power to make mortal hydrogen bombs look like firecrackers."

"Who would be stupid enough to steal something like that?!"

"You." Chiron replied.

My mouth fell open.

"At least"-Chiron held up his hand-"That's what Zeus thinks. During the Winter Solstice, at the last council of the gods. Zeus and Poseidon had an argument. The usual nonsense. 'mother Rhea always liked you best.' 'Air disasters are more spectacular then sea disasters.' etcetera. Afterward, Zeus realized his master bolt was missing, taken from the throne room under his very nose. He immediately blamed Poseidon. Now, a god cannot another god's symbol of power directly-that is forbidden by the most ancient of divine laws. But Zeus believes your father convinced a demigod to take it."

"But I didn't..."

"Patience and listen, child." Chiron said. "Zeus has good reason to be suspicious. The cyclopes forges are under the ocean, which gives your father some influence over the makers of his brother's lightning. He believes Poseidon is creating a bunch of illegal copies, which might be used to topple him from his throne. The only thing Zeus wasn't sure about was which hero Poseidon used to steal the bolt. Now Poseidon has claimed you as his son, you were in New York over the winter holiday's you could easily have snuck into Olympus. Zeus believes he has found his thief."

"Hence why I have this quest." I said. "To prove I didn't steal it."

"Exactly." Chiron said.

"When is the deadline?" I sighed.

"The summer solstice." Chiron replied.

"Alright." I said. "It's better then being killed."

"Then it is time to consult the oracle." Chiron said as I nodded and headed up to the attic.

It was filled with Greek Hero junk: armor stands covered in cobwebs; once bright shields pitted with rust; old leather steamer trunks, plastered with stickers saying ITHAKA, CIRCE'S ISLE, and LAND OF THE AMAZONS. One long table was stacked with glass jars filled with pickled things - severed hairy claws, huge yellow eyes, and various other parts of monsters (which considering my kitsune side, and how some consider it a monster, creeped me out), a dusty mounted trophy on the wall looked like a giant snake's head, but with horns and a full set of shark's teeth. The plaque read, HYDRA HEAD #1, WOODSTOCK, N.Y., 1969.

By the window, sitting on a wooden tripod stool, was the mummy containing the oracle, that Mitéra had described for me.

She sat up on her stool and opened her mouth. A green mist poured from the mummy's mouth, coiling over the floor in thick tendrils, hissing like twenty thousand snakes. I braced myself, knowing this would happen, but it didn't prepare me for the real thing. Inside my head, I heard a voice, slithering into one ear, and coiling around my brain: _I am the Spirit of Delphi, speaker of the prophecies of Phoebus Apollo, slayer of the mighty Python. Approach seeker, and ask._

I took a deep breath, gathered my courage, and asked, "What will happen on my quest?"

The mist swirled more thickly, collecting right in front of me, and around the table with the pickled monster part jars, suddenly there were four men sitting around the table playing cards, their faces became clearer. It was Smelly Gabe, and his buddies.

My fists clenched, though I knew this poker party couldn't be real. It was an illusion made out of mist.

Gabe turned torward me, and spoke in the rasping voice of the oracle: _Two shall go west and face the god who has turned._

His buddy on the right looked up then said: _You shall find what was stolen, and see it safely returned._

The guy on the left threw in two poker chips, then said: _You will be attacked by the thief by summer's end._

Finally, Eddie, our building super, delivered the worst line of all: _And you shall fail to save what matters most in the end._

The figures began to disolve, though I knew enough from mitéra that I knew I couldn't get anymore information from her, and so I went back to Chiron before slumping in the chair.

"Well?" Chiron asked, causing me to sigh, before repeating the prophecy.

"So only two on the quest," Chiron said. "and you will retrieve the master bolt, but fail to save something more important. That doesn't sound good. Still, Prophecies have double meanings most of the time."

"True." I said frowning. "But still, something seems off. The god in the west is Hades, and he sent Mrs. Dodds to get me to confess my theft, so something fishy is going on here."

"Hades, but...but...but can't it be some other god?" Grover asked.

"Hades is the only one that lives in the west." I sighed, "The rest live in the east on Olympus."

"Oh." Grover muttered.

"Now I just need a companion." I said.

"Ah, yes." Chiron said. "There is one who has already volunteered. If you will accept her help?"

"Who is it?" I asked.

The air shivered before Annabeth became visible, stuffing a Yankee's cap in her pocket.

"I've been waiting a long time for a quest, seaweed brain." She said. "Athena is no fan of Poseidon, but if you're going to save the world, I'm the best person to keep you from messing up."

"No." I said.

"What?" She demanded. "Why not?"

"Your reaction when you found out my parentage last night, shows you believe in our parents rivalry." I said. "As such I can't trust you not to do something to me on the quest without getting to know you better, which we don't have time for."

"I'm a daughter of Athena." she said. "You need my intelligence to be successful, seaweed brain."

"There are other people that can help in other ways." I retorted. "I am not taking someone I can't trust, not for something this important."

"She's a good person." Grover said. "You can trust her."

"Sorry Grover." I said. "I don't know her well enough to decide for myself."

"Fine," she yelled. "but when you fail because you're not smart enough to succeed without me, don't come crying to me."

She then stomped off, before Grover looked between me and her, before running after Annabeth.

I shook my head before turning to Chiron. "Can I ask Lou Ellen Blackstone?" and after getting his nod, left to ask her.

 **Thanks for reading the chapter, also sorry how short the confrontation between Percy and Annabeth is.**


	9. Author's Note

I know everyone gets bad reviews eventually, but lately I have been getting more and more. Most of them are from guests, and I have it set up so that I can moderate guest reviews, so usually I can just get rid of them, but I still read them, and enough is enough. The last one for my story LatiAsh: Ultra Moon, which you can also see on its review page is:

 _This story is just retelling the game with a female pokemon Ash in it. Every part of the story has been done by someone else with this idea at least once. You haven't done anything original at all. If you are going to write a story make sure it is truly original, and don't rip off pieces of other works._

 _You can't even keep the length of your chapters the same either. Your chapter length varies wildly, and if you want readers to stay readers then you should keep the chapters the same length for consistency._

 _These add up to mean you suck as an author._

This one hurts more due to the part about ripping off pieces of other works. All of my stories come from seeing something, or multiple somethings, and thinking about a what if scenario. That's what fanfiction is. If you want something truly original publish your own story.

Since I have had enough of reviews like this, I am going to stick to reading alone, and will be putting all my stories, except for LatiAsh, which is the only story I have actually completed (the second closest to being finished is Alolan Vulpix Ash, which I still need to figure out an ending for to match up with the poll for that story), and my Challenges fic, which is not an actual story, but as the title says are challenges, up for adoption. Though on the Reading the Lucky Fox Paradox, and Twilight Dragon Rider you will also need permission of the author of the stories that they are reading for the first one, and branch off of for the second. I will still be on the site as a reader, but will be writing no more. I do not care how many people adopt a single story either, although I would appreciate being told when a story is adopted, so I read the adopted versions. Thank you.


	10. Adoption Notice

**This story has been adopted by the following authors:**

 **zaraqui kenpachi (Percephone Jackson and the Lightning Thief)**


End file.
